Dragon Kin
by packerlover123
Summary: An original story i came up with wall writing in my word dox
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Once upon a time in a far away world too far for anyone to travel unless they knew the way of course there lived a people not unlike are own but much different you see dear reader the people who lived in this land consisted of humans, like us, elves, dragons, who lived outside of human and elven regions, and dragon kins, witch consisted of humans elves and dragons living together in harmony away from the fighting of their brothers and sisters. But this story isn't about them at least not yet we first need to start in our world with a girl named Ruby, Ruby has shoulder length black hair, scorching red eyes, tan skin, and a birthmark on her left wrist in the shape of a serpent wrapping around her wrist. She has always felt different from the rest of her family, always over looked by those around her people preferring to be around her twin sister Emerald who was the exact opposite of Ruby, she had white hair, emerald green eyes, and was pale as the moon, the only thing that both twins shared was the happiness they felt when they were together. Ruby loved her sister, she always was there when she needed her and was always there in return when Emerald had a problem as well.

 **Our world**

 **Ruby's POV.**

Ruby sighed as she sat down on the park bench she was having a relaxing day away from all the stress of school and homework, "wow its such a lovely day I'm glad I toke the time to come here" Ruby said to no one but the wind that blew though her black hair making her calmed state even more calming, she looked around at all the park goers and spotted someone she hoped not to see, it was Emma Conrail a very popular girl at her school and someone who Ruby had come to hate with a passion, hoping to not get seen by her worst enemy Ruby stud up from the bench and started to pack up her things she brought with her when hale and behold Emma spotted Ruby and strutted up to where Ruby had just gathered the rest of her things and tore her bag from her finger gloved hands. "why hello Ruby fancy seeing you here" she said with false sweetness as she looked at Ruby's dragon scaled styled backpack that her sister helped her to get, "its not good to see you Emma now give me back my backpack or there will be hell to pay." Ruby said back with anger. "and why would I give back a little thief something she obviously stole." Emma said with venom reminding Ruby of when she and her sister had to steal to eat before they were adopted by the Jones family. "I didn't steal anything now give it back or I will be forced to take it back and you know how well that will be" Ruby said back with the fire in her words being felt by the crowd they had started to gather, and daring Emma to push her. "fine take the thing back you little thief" she said as she thou the bag back into Ruby's face. Ruby growled with anger and walked away and headed home. As Ruby was walking she stopped in an alleyway to calm herself down. "why can't she just leave me alone" Ruby said as she looked at the sky, when she was calm enough she walked the rest of the way home. As Ruby looked at the place she has called home for two years now, it was a 3 story house with red siding a black roof and 5 windows in the front, she smiled at the memory of how she and her sister came to live here, _Ruby and Emerald where in an abandoned house eating some bread Emerald was able to snag off of a food bender in the park. "when are we going to not have to steal just to get by Em, when are we going to be able to walk around this town with full stomachs and say hey world you didn't beat me we are free and nothing you can do will stop us." Ruby said as she finished her bread, "I don't know Rube but one day we will, one day we wont have to steal or live in abandoned homes and sleep in alleyways one day we will be free of the hardships this world has and return to the life we had before I promise you this Rube we will be free to live our lives in peace." there was a bang on the door and a voice saying "come out we know your in there thief come out with your hands up." both girls knew what this meant and stud up looked at each other and slowly walked to the door. Emerald opened it up and said "I'm sorry officer I will come quietly but I ask of you leave my sister I'm the one who stole the bread she did nothing please." the officer looked at Emerald and Ruby seeing their dirty faces ripped up clothes and how they were nothing but skin and bones and made a decision "I'm not going to arrest you or your sister but you both still need to come with me, I need to ask where are your parents?" he said and asked them. "sir our parents left us when we were 10 we have been living on our own ever sense" Ruby said with sadness looking down at the floor and walking beside her sister holding her hand as if it was a lifeline. The officer shake his head and made one more decision…_ Ruby and Emerald later learned that the officers name was Derek Jones when he decided to adopt them and both would forever be grateful for the man that gave them their freedom. Ruby finally walked inside to see her sister and Derek on the ground laughing making Ruby smile "what's going on guys why are you on the floor" Ruby asked as she was laughing at the ridiculousness that was her adoptive father and sister, "oh nothing Rube don't worry about it Derek just thought it was a good idea to scare me so I pined him to the ground and then…" Ruby interrupted her sister and said "ok I get it you and Derek where just being silly again so where is the rest of this dysfunctional family or is he hiding to surprise me again" she then opened the closet door to put her bag away when Mike jumped her and they tumbled to the ground "ha got you Ruby" he said as he sat on top of her "get off you big goof" Ruby said as she pushed him off of her. "why do you and Derek always ambush us" Ruby said with a smile at the two gay men who were currently putting their arms around the other "because we love the see your reactions" both men responded as one. Well she guessed she couldn't blame them they did love both her and Emerald like they were their own and this is everything she must go thou day to day and she won't change it for the world, but unknown to Ruby her life was about to change rather it be for the better or worst it was and hopefully it will be for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Other world**

 **Unknown 3** **rd** **Person POV.**

Now we must travel into the other world by the name of Mistaya, we are in the human Kingdom of Unorea, the kingdom was ruled by a head royal class consisting of 2 major houses, the ShadowHeart, and SilverWing clans, they are both ruled by one leader each, Nickolas for the ShadowHeart clan and Rose for the SilverWing clan. Both are a major force to be reckoned with and feared amongst the elves and have been at war for many generations. In this kingdom lives a man who bares no loyalty to anyone of the clans and lives on the outskirts of the kingdom and has been sought after by the clans to join them against the elves, this mans name is Shad BlackWing, he has midnight black hair, blue eyes, tan skin that are marked with scars of battle and a serpent mark running down his left arm ending before his whist.

 **Shad's POV.**

Shad was walking to the field around his home when he spotted two riders approaching him, the riders looked no more then 15 years of age, "hello young ones how might I help you fine young lads" Shad asked the two young boys who looked to have not seen any battle in their young lives, "we have orders from the master's to bring you in for the war" one of the boys said, "is that so, I'm sorry to inform you but I'm not going to fight in your masters pointless war, I'm done fighting for masters that don't see that they are going to destroy the balance of our world." replied Shad with distaste and anger. The two boys looked to one another and said to Shad "we have orders to kill you if you don't come quietly Shad" "then you will have to kill me because I'm not going." he replied as he grabbed a nearby shovel to defend himself and hoped he wouldn't have to kill the boys. The boys fallowing their orders pulled out their swords and attacked one on the left the other on the right, Shad sighed as he blocked both of the inexperienced boys attacks and knocked them both unconscious. He looked at the boys and went into his home to get some rope to tie them to their horses to send them back to the clan's leaders, after he sent the boys off he walked into his home to think. _they are getting more desperate sending those boys to get me to kill them so they would have a reason to truly force me to join their army, but what can I do I can't avoid them forever and I don't know where I could hid from them and not have to kill again_ Shad thought as he sat in his chair when he heard knocking on his door knowing it was too soon for them to be back but still using caution grabbed the sword he keeps by his door and slowly opening it he was surprised to see it was a clocked old man and lowered his sword. "may I ask what you are doing here old man?" Shad asked the old man, "oh yes I was wondering if I could come in the whether is about to turn south soon and I was hoping I could stay here for the night." the old man said, he looked out the door and saw the man was right and allowed him in, "come in but this is only until the storm has passed then you be on your marry way." "of course young man" the old man said as he removed his hooded clock reveling a serpent mark on the right side of the mans face, Shad quickly raised his blade and said "get out now, I'm thou with people like you coming here to get me to fight in their war." the anger and fear loud and clear to the old man. The man looked at Shad with calculating eyes and spotted his serpent birthmark, "fear not young one I'm not with the human clans I am on my way home to my people and I can understand why you would fear I would take you to the clans to fight in this war." the old man said as he looked into Shads eyes showing no lies, "then why are you here all you would need to do is call the dragons to take you back, so why come here." Shad said slowly lowering his blade "because I need your help young one, there is a world that my people crated for the humans that wished to escape this world and all its wars and death, in that world is a girl that can end the fighting and save our world from certain destruction, and I need you to bring her here." the old man said as he walked to the window looking out at the storm. "what's so imported that this girl needs to be forcefully taken from her home into this mess." Shad demanded not liking the thought of stealing a girl from her home "and how would I even be able to get to this world." he added "we can send you there and that girl shares the same serpent mark that is on your skin only it is smaller and only around the wrist" the man stated not even looking at shad. The man suddenly turned around and said "what do you say young one will you bring the one that can save our world or not." "I guess I don't have a choice do I" Shad said, "no young one you do not" the man said grabbing his shoulder and with a puff of smoke they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Our World**

 **3** **rd** **POV.**

Shad and the old man appeared in front of Ruby's home, it was night time about midnight with the full moon high in the sky, Shad looked at the old man and asked "where are we?" looking around he could see that they were not only gone from his home but in a strange other world as well, "we are in the world the girl was born in and the house right here is were she lives with her fathers and sister." the old man answered wall gesturing to the 3 story house with red siding a black roof and 5 windows in the front. "are we just going in there and take the girl, are you insane old man we can't just kidnap the kid" Shad said with shock and dismay written on his face, the old man grabbed Shad's collar and said "we must she is the only hope for both our world and hers because if we fall then they fall as well our worlds fates are connected." Shad pushed the old man off of him and said "fine but if this blows up in your face old man don't blame me I warned you." and walked away from the house not willing to take the girl wall she is asleep "where are you going Shad we need to do this now" the old man said as he grabbed his shoulder. "at least give her one last day with her family she might never see them again we will get her tomorrow ok old man just one more day." The old man looked at him and nodded his head "ok but we can't be delayed anymore than that do you understand." Shad said nothing as he looked at the sky, as much as he hated to admit it the old man was right they needed the girl as much as she needed them, he then looked to the mark on his arm and hoped beyond hope that they were doing the right thing.

 **Inside the House**

 **Ruby's POV.**

 **Dream**

 _Fire everywhere, screams of the people running all around her, bodies of men women and children lay on the ground, one little girl with black hair tan skin and emerald green eyes is crying over the body of a pale man with white hair "daddy, daddy please wake up, mommy already left me don't you leave me to" the little girl cries over her dead father, suddenly a roar of a… well what could only be described as a dragon with red and black scales is heard and seen in the distance, both the girl and Ruby look up and what she sees makes her scream in terror, the dragon is on top of a mountain of bodies, Ruby looks to the girl who is frozen in fear and runs to her and just as she is about to reach her the girl fades away the land starts to disappear under her feet, Ruby tries to run away from the disappearing land but its to late Ruby falls into a pit of darkness…_

 **End of Dream**

Ruby wakes with a scream waking her sister who she shares a room with. "Rube its ok sis I'm here, I'm here" Emerald says as she holds Ruby in a tight embrace "I'm sorry I woke you Em I hate when I have the dreams" Ruby said as she returned her sisters embrace and both sisters fell back asleep in each others arms. Wall their fathers looked in on them as they too heard Ruby scream Derek moved to go in to check on the girls when Mike stopped him "leave them be they will be fine" Mike said with certainty Derek smiled at his husband and they both walked back to there room and went back to sleep knowing the girls were fine so long as they were together, not knowing that tomorrow Ruby would not be coming home from school.


End file.
